


Uncontinued

by DrH



Series: City Park Afternoons [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-12 10:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrH/pseuds/DrH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The memory of that event later proved to accompany the rest of his generation as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncontinued

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [City Park Afternoons](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/City_Park_Afternoons) prompt #15: Interrupted

Peter was only eleven years old, but the memory of that event later proved to accompany him for the rest of his life - actually not only him, but the rest of his generation as well.

It was unsuspected on that Sunday afternoon. Watching the Walt Disney Afternoon Show was a usual family program, but this time the program couldn't be finished. The children didn't understand, they were all disappointed.

The TV screen switched to the Parliament, where the reason of the interrupt would be announced in just a few minutes: after a short period of illness our prime minister died.


End file.
